The present invention relates generally to a cooling system for a glassware machine. More specifically, the invention is directed to a system for cooling a plunger, a mold and a valve of a glassware machine with a fluid such as air.
The plunger, the mold and the valve of a glassware machine must be cooled during operation in order to prevent the manufacture of defective glassware. It has been found that prior cooling systems are inefficient. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cooling system for a glassware machine. The present invention satisfies this need.